Paradise
by X Prodigy
Summary: 30 moments shared between Ichigo and Yoruichi. The Goddess of Flash is always teasing aka flirting with her student, but what if it developed into something far deeper than that? What if love comes into the equation between human and shinigami?


Title: Paradise

Genre: Romance/General

Category: Bleach

Pairing: Ichigo/Yoruichi

Summary: Inspired by Roxius. 30 sentences about the Substitute Shinigami and the Goddess of Flash, and what if they're student/teacher relationship became something more.

* * *

**1. Bankai**

It was his determination that captured her, his unflinching desire to protect the people he loved.

**2. Shock**

When she first revealed her identity to him, Ichigo felt like he had died and gone to heaven…he then realized how ironic that was.

**3. Gold**

It was her eyes that he first saw, coming out of the mist of her transformation. For a moment he thought they were pieces of gold in a sea of grey.

**4. Naked**

The first time was traumatic enough, but when she started to make a habit out of it…

**5. Angel**

Ichigo would never admit it, but the first time he saw her true form, he though she was an angel without wings.

**6. Speed**

Flash Step Races between them became something of an ongoing trend, just anther thing that she could say they had to themselves.

**7. Doubt**

"Tell me honestly…do you think I can defeat him?" Ichigo asked, his hands shaking in fear.

**8. Truth**

"Do you want to protect Rukia?" "…Yes" "Then I believe you can"

**9. Blood**

The thing that she regretted most, she had made him bleed in order to save his life

**10. Proposal**

"You think…we could continue with our training when we get back home?" he asked, heart beating slightly fast.

**11. Smile**

Yoruichi smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "Yeah, we can do that"

**12. Jealous**

Every time Ichigo mentioned Rukia's name, Yoruichi felt a pain grow in her chest. Why couldn't she be the one that he wanted to protect?

**13. Open**

"I…I…have something to tell you" Yoruichi fumbled her words, a faint blush spreading over her face.

**14. Save**

Sometimes Yoruichi would dream, dream that Ichigo would save her from the demons of her past.

**15. Cat**

"Do you know that the Egyptians used to worship cats?" she asked playfully, leaning over the sofa to stroke his hair.

**16. Empress**

"Then I shall worship you…Empress Shihoin" Ichigo answered, reaching up and cupping her face.

**17. Embarrass**

Ichigo hated it when Yoruichi posed as a transfer student and visited his school; she kept openly flirting with him every chance she got.

**18. Spring**

Ichigo vividly remembered the hot springs back in the Soul Society, where Yoruichi had approached him…naked…again.

**19. Invitation**

"I'm yours" she whispered in is ear. "But you're going to have to claim me first…"

**20. Venom**

The Hollow was killing him inside, and all Yoruichi could do was watch.

**21. Brutality**

Urahara forced her against the wall, blood dripping from her lips. He leant closer and whispered in her ear. "Tell anyone, and I'll kill Ichigo"

**22. Sand**

Yoruichi offered to partake in Orihime's rescue operation, but Ichigo refused.

**23. Dismiss**

"She can't give you the love and pleasure that I can…" Yoruichi proclaimed, standing between him and the door.

**24. Hell**

"Is there a Hell?" Ichigo asked. "Yes" Yoruichi answered, hiding the scars along her body.

**25. Return**

"If you don't come back…" she began to sob, but Ichigo stopped it with an embrace

**26. Temptation**

Ichigo couldn't resist her forever, and eventually gave into his lust

**27. King**

"I'm now God of Hueco Mundo" Ichigo proclaimed standing in the ruins of Aizen's palace, the Hollow corrupting him completely. He was no longer the man she once knew.

**28. Queen**

"Become my queen, and live with me for eternity" he offered, reaching out a hand. She took it without a moment's delay.

**29. Kiss**

Surprisingly, Yoruichi was the one that collapsed first, as she could no longer hide her love for the red-haired Shinigami.

**30. Heaven**

Ichigo didn't care if he died. As long as he was with her, he was in heaven.


End file.
